


В постели с врагом

by Lenap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл о сложных взаимоотношениях Снейпа и Люпина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В постели с врагом

**Author's Note:**

> Я этот драббл написала еще летом 2011, потом добавила нц-у. И только сейчас еще раз перечитав, решила выложить - пусть будет. Из этого небольшого текста у меня вырос потом целый фик, который лежит не дописанным. Больше 10 страниц - жалко бросать, когда-нибудь сяду и допишу!
> 
> НЦ пишу крайне редко, так как редко нравится, что получается.  
> Ошибки тоже все мои, ворд помогал, как мог))

О, с каким бы наслаждением он впился бы в это горло, спрятанное за сплетением воротников. Сомкнуть челюсти, услышать сладкий хруст крушащихся под зубами позвонков. И почувствовать, наконец, горячую кровь на языке с привкусом страха и отчаянья. Дать волю зверю, невесело рассмеялся Ремус.

-Люпин, поделись поводом для веселья. Не это ли задержало тебя, не смотря на то, что я настаиваю на точности твоего появления?

Нет, пожалуй, разорвать ему глотку – слишком легкая смерть. Неоправданно милосердная и быстрая. 

-Извини, Северус.

И поспешно выдавил из себя под гнетом черных, не мигающих глаз:

– Это больше не повторится.

Предельно вежливо. До крайности. 

Так и выдавил бы эти черные глаза. Нет-нет, глаза надо оставить, начать следует с рук. С аппетитом и чавканьем отгрызть сначала одну, потом другую – пусть смотрит.

-Надеюсь, - процедил Снейп, словно драгоценные капли для очередного зелья отмерил. Скупо. Расчетливо. 

В котле что-то булькало. Всегда что-то булькало. В любое время суток. Люпин принюхался. Сначала пахло чем-то паленным, потом чем-то настолько приторно сладким, что Ремуса чуть не стошнило. Его обостренное обоняние бунтовало и требовало немедленно убраться от источника этого мерзкого зловония.

Снейп как-то устало вздохнул, сверился с часами. Опять вздохнул, словно подводя черту. И взмахом палочки запечатал двери. Теперь не сбежать. Еще один взмах. Сложное красивое заклинание – и в комнате не осталось ни одного предмета – только голые темные стены, пол, потолок. Как в склепе. 

Его нервозность выдавало едва заметное нетерпеливое дрожание пальцев, перебирающих складки мантии. Настороженные глаза из-под светлой с проседью челки. Оценивающие. Звериные. 

Снейп должен был отчетливо видеть, как Люпин даже по-звериному принюхивался, прикидывая варианты развития событий. Он не раз слышал про себя, что все девалось ему со звериной грацией: ходить, есть, спать, говорить. 

Ремус снял мантию, подумав, снял и пиджак и галстук. Закатал рукава. Снейп снял только мантию.

Дрались молча и яростно. Тишину нарушали хриплые вздохи, треск рвущейся ткани, рычание и свист втягиваемого сквозь сжатые зубы воздуха. Захлебнувшись кровью из разбитого носа, Люпин отскочил в самый темный угол и оттуда зло мерцал янтарными глазами, пытаясь загнать ужас подальше. К нему тянулись залитые кровью узкие ладони, а он мог только отчаянно скалиться.

Возьми, растерзай – бесновалось внутри. Ты же этого хочешь. Мечтаешь наедине с собой. Удавить собственными руками. 

Когда чужие крепкие зубы сомкнулись на его горле, больно, опасно, Люпин знал, что проиграл. И в ужасе заскреб сломанными ногтями по холодному полу. Обреченно замер.

Хватка на горле сначала ослабла. А потом давление вовсе исчезло. Но тут же место зубов заняли пальцы. Жесткие, пытливые.

На лице Снейпа расцветал лиловый кровоподтек. Правый глаз заплыл.

-Ну? – злобно дыхнул прямо в губы.

Люпин, хрипя, грязно выругался. И без сил откинулся на спину. Почему он с такой легкостью сдается? Что в этом человеке такого, что он раз за разом ему подчиняется? Что мешает ему перегрызть ему глотку?

Снейп отпустил горло Люпина, царапнув напоследок, и, немного пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.

Кабинет принял свой первоначальный облик. Материализовавшийся на своем законном месте книжный шкаф неожиданно больно и обидно толкнул Ремуса в спину. Люпин сквозь зубы выругался и поднялся на ноги.

Зельевар покосился в его сторону, но промолчал. Потом подошел совсем близко, на расстояние подсечки, и торопливо протянул чашку с чем-то бурым и да, дурно пахнущим.

-Пей.

Снейп выпил ту же бурду. Совсем немного поморщился. Ремус пожал плечами и залпом опустошил свою порцию. На вкус лучше лекантропного зелья, а значит, почти удобоваримо.

Через некоторое время в облике Снейпа о недавней драке напоминали только выдранные с корнем пуговицы и порванный воротник.

Ремус подождал, пока пройдет жжение, и потрогал нос. Немного опух, не болел. Хорошее зелье, хотелось вкусно причмокнуть, но, вспомнив вид, а главное, непередаваемый запах – Люпин передумал. Хотя зелье действительно хорошее. Нет. Одну руку он ему бы оставил. Только одну. А ноги ему не нужны. Чтобы зелья готовить точно не нужны. 

С него сняли показатели самометром, взяли слюну и кровь на анализ. Все как обычно. Если бы этим его обязанности личного ассистента, как это называл это Снейп, и подопытного кролика, как называл это про себя – Люпин, на этом и заканчивались – он был бы только счастлив. Еще бы – содействовать работе одного из самых талантливых зельеваров их времени, блестящего ученого, выдающегося мага и прочее-прочее – большая честь. Ремус был свято уверен, что несмотря ни на что, Снейп останется преподавать в Хогвартсе. Удивился не только он. Похоже, после смерти Дамбалдора и поражения Воландеморта, зельевар посчитал, что больше ничто не держит его в школе. Даже обещанная должность преподавателя ЗОТС.

Мантия и пиджак неуместно вызывающе свисали с любимого кресла Снейпа. Ремус вяло стянул их и поплелся к двери, сухо заметив напоследок:

-Хорошее зелье, Северус.

Интересно, как долго он протянет, если отгрызать от него по куску? Как быстро он закончится?

В спину так же неожиданно, как непростительное заклятие, прилетело:

-Люпин, задержись.

Он надеялся не услышать _этих_ слов.

Было глупо надеяться, что в этот раз обойдется. Только не с этим человеком. Снейп, как он узнал из их столь близкого общения, был жаден не только до новой информации, чужих переживаний, но и до удовольствий. И у Ремуса создавалось впечатление, что больше всего удовольствия его бывшему коллеге доставляет вид его мучений.

Люпин думал, что если будет беспрекословно подчиняться, то это рано или поздно надоест его мучителю. Он очень старался, пока не понял, что чтобы он не делал – яростно отбивался, лежал бревном, оскорблял, молил – Снейпу нравилось абсолютно все. Все, чтобы он не сделал, тому нравилось. И не было надежды, что в скором времени наскучит.

Вот и теперь он с досадой швырнул мантию и пиджак на ближайший стул, и под насмешливым взглядом расстегнул рубашку. Толкнул Снейпа в кресло, а сам встал на колени между его разведенных ног.

Ремус потерся щекой о ногу в темных брюках. Не похоже, что сегодня ему удастся быстро освободиться. По-крайней мере, можно попытаться хотя бы облегчить себе участь. 

-Северуссссс, - Люпин облизнул в раз пересохшие губы. О да, этот ублюдок обожал слышать собственное имя. 

Как можно более непринужденно Ремус прикоснулся влажными губами к длинным чутким пальцам, выбрал средний, чтобы жадно втянуть в рот и немного пососал. Главное, не смотреть в эти черные безжалостные глаза, иначе он захлебнется ненавистью. Наигравшись с пальцами, он мягко поцеловал ладонь и вернул руку на подлокотник.

Потянулся к пуговицам на воротнике. Для этого ему пришлось практически лечь на Снейпа. Ремус невольно задрожал, почувствовав чужую эрекцию.

Беззащитное горло так близко. Сердце испуганно и громко билось в груди, не давая сосредоточиться.

Горячие руки легли ему на талию, притягивая еще ближе. 

-Рем, - отрывисто, как команда.

Ремус судорожно сглотнул и сполз вниз, уткнувшись носом в ширинку Снейпа. Тот зарылся одной рукой ему в волосы и не больно потянул назад. Другой рукой он неторопливо расстегнул штаны и извлек победно стоящий член.

Люпин зажмурился и взял в рот головку. Он никогда не думал, что научится виртуозно делать минет. Какая ирония – отсасывать злейшему врагу. А еще хуже чувствовать мягкие подбадривающие поглаживания.

Провести по уздечке языком, заглотить под корень, почувствовать легкую дрожь – конец близок. Ремус зажмурился. Быстрее бы закончить с ненавистной для него частью. 

Но его мягко отстранили.

-Выпей.

Люпин настороженно замер. Зелье пахло смутно знакомо и неожиданно приятно. 

-Должен же я тебя поощрить за старание, – ответил Снейп на его немой вопрос. Не тот вопрос.

И стал целовать, то настойчиво, на грани насилия, то так нежно, словно перышком щекотал. Один раз ему даже удалось укусить Снейпа за губу, за что тут же пришлось поплатиться – грудь вспыхнула болью, тот укусил его за сосок.

Неожиданно мир поплыл у него перед глазами. Люпин выгнулся в попытке вырваться, настолько нестерпимым было простое прикосновение к обнаженной коже.

Ремус жадно вдыхал чужой запах, горьковатый и свежий, опьяняющий запах другого мужчины, заставлявший зверя в нем изумленно рычать. Сухие губы касались лба, век, носа, висков. И эти места начинали гореть нестерпимым огнем. Люпина начало трясти от страха и возбуждения. 

Он надеялся, что этого никогда не случится. Малое утешение, что это от зелья. И кончил под ним несколько раз и с трудом верил, что такое возможно. 

-Почему? – прейдя в себя, спросил Ремус давно мучавший его вопрос. Он не давал ему покоя уже долгие месяцы.

-Что почему? Потрудись конкретизировать. Почему я сплю с тобой?

Ремус прочистил вмиг пересохшее горло. 

-Да.

-Я всего лишь сделал то, на что Блэк так и не смог решиться.

Люпин удивленно приподнялся на локтях.

-Что ты хочешь сказать?

-Не заставляй сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях.

-Я хочу, чтобы ты произнес это вслух. Хочу рассмеяться тебе в лицо, - прищурился Ремус.

-Блэк так и не смог решиться затащить тебя в постель. Удивительное явление, зная, его неуемный аппетит и выдающиеся способности.

-Не правда.

-Ты так в этом уверен?

Ремус побледнел. Чертов наблюдательный слизеринец. 

-А ты настолько внимательно следил за нами?

-Было интересно наблюдать, как Поттер ужом вился возле Блэка, так ему не терпелось залезть к нему в штаны. Блэк в свою очередь нарезал круги вокруг тебя. А в итоге трахаю тебя я. Какая ирония, неправда ли?

Ремус еще больше побледнел.

-Должно быть, твоя месть сладка на вкус, - тихо, в подушку.- Я всегда считал, что ты выше этого, но ошибался. Все платят за свои ошибки.

-Мы все выяснили по этому вопросу? – проигнорировал его слова Снейп и по-хозяйски притянул Ремуса за талию к себе.

-Да.

-Как хочешь, – Снейп зарылся носом в спутанные чуть влажные волосы.


End file.
